Concrete and other hard materials are often cut with cutting devices that employ a cutting section made with diamond-metal matrix. These cutting portions can have single or multi-layer diamond sections side by side, with or without a backing pad. In some cases, they may employ either a top that has straight or relatively smooth curved radius segments made of a single material. As an alternative, some designs provide notches, wavy tops, indented turbo sides or other such features in the segments.
When a standard straight segment is used, a relatively slow cutting speed must typically be employed relative to a notched segment design in which a certain percentage of diamond section material is removed to reduce factional drag. However, such notched designs are often weaker in strength due to the removal of material. Thus, the notched segments can sometimes break.
Thus, improvements in cutting device design may be warranted.